The invention relates to an electromagnetic actuator with magnetic latching comprising a moving core mounted with axial sliding along a longitudinal axis inside a magnetic yoke between a latched position and an open position. The actuator further comprises a permanent magnet and a coil extending axially in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the yoke. The coil is designed to generate a first magnetic control flux to move the moving core from an open position to a latched position and a second magnetic control flux opposing a polarization flux of the permanent magnet and enabling movement of the moving core from the latched position to the open position.
The invention relates to a switching device comprising at least one stationary contact collaborating with at least one movable contact designed to switch the power supply of an electric load.